A Big Day
by FanSeries302
Summary: Suite de "The Flavor Of Love". Un grand jour. Des fleurs, des gens ... Et des plumes !


_Je suis de retour !_

_Voilà la suite de "The Flavor Of Love". J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira. Donnez-moi vos avis, positifs ou négatifs. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Dans une maison de banlieue comme les autres, une famille se réveillait tôt. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour eux. Robes et nœuds papillons étaient de sortie. Lisa Cuddy s'éveillait doucement dans son lit aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il était encore tôt, mais le temps que toute la maisonnée se prépare pour cette journée, un réveil en avance était obligatoire.

- House ... Il est l'heure, dit Cuddy, essayant de le réveiller.

Il ronchonna en guise de réponse. Alors, Cuddy opta pour une autre méthode.

- Très bien, je vais prendre ma douche, annonça-t-elle avant de filer vers la salle de bain.

Elle retira son short, souleva son débardeur et caressa au passage son ventre rond avant de s'engouffrer dans la cabine et d'augmenter la température de l'eau. Elle eut à peine le temps de se mouiller, que House rentra à son tour dans la douche avant de l'embrasser avidement.

- Tu me fais me réveiller de bonne heure pour toi ?  
- House, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas pour moi. Aujourd'hui, c'est la journée de Wilson et de Julia, répondit Cuddy, un sourire en coin.  
- Tu es sûre de vouloir y aller ? Rétorqua House, lui déposant un baiser dans le cou avant de saisir ses hanches.  
- Greg, c'est ton meilleur ami !  
- Il y aura du monde.  
- C'est bien le monde, ça permet de se sociabiliser.  
- Il y aura des fleurs.  
- House, les fleurs sentent bon.  
- J'aurais une récompense ce soir si j'y vais ?

Cuddy se tourna vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien avant de caresser sa joue romantiquement.

- Ta récompense, ça sera de m'avoir fait plaisir en venant ! Riposta alors la jeune femme en lui assénant une légère claque sur la joue et en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui cassa le moment romanesque.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous deux lavés et à présent en peignoir, Cuddy devait aller réveiller Rachel. La petite n'était pas du matin, et quand Cuddy la réveilla par un baiser sur le front, elle fronça les sourcils en marmonnant quelques phrases incompréhensibles.

En attendant, House s'était mit en tête de préparer un petit-déjeuner pour toute la famille. Il sortit alors le grille-pain et mit plusieurs tartines dedans. Il prépara le café et installa trois bols sur la table. Il bailla en regardant l'heure. Huit heures. Cuddy voulait toujours être en avance. Foutues habitudes de doyenne. Il sursauta à l'entente de la sonnerie du micro-ondes, l'ouvrit et sortit la tasse de chocolat tiède de Rachel. Cette dernière descendit quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée de sa mère qui n'était toujours pas habillée. Ils s'installèrent tous autour du comptoir.

- Pourquoi se réveiller aussi tôt ? Questionna House.  
- Pour avoir le temps de se préparer. Regardes-toi, il est huit heures et tu n'es toujours pas habillé ! Exprima alors Cuddy.  
- J'ai encore le temps pour ça. On doit être à la cérémonie pour dix heure, Lisa ! Et dire que j'aurais pu rester dans mon lit une bonne heure encore, se plaignit-il.  
- Papa, arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Bafouilla Rachel.  
- Hey, le microbe, melle-toi de tes affaires ! Rouspéta House.  
- House ! S'exclama Cuddy.

Rachel boudait. House finissait son petit-déjeuner et Lisa les regardaient en ne voyant pas l'heure passer.

Huit heures et demi, déjà ! S'étonna soudainement la femme enceinte.

House poussa un soupir. Sa fiancée était toujours stressée et avait toujours peur d'être en retard. Il le lui reprochait souvent mais, comme elle le disait si bien, c'était dans sa nature et ça faisait parti d'elle. Alors, une fois qu'elle fut parti s'habiller, House débarrassa la table et, monta dans la chambre de la petite avec cette dernière. Il ouvrit le placard où Lisa rangeait les vêtements de sa fille et là, il tomba sur une magnifique petite robe blanche à bretelles qui arrivait au dessus des genoux de Rachel. Il l'aida donc à l'enfiler et, une fois cela fait, trouva des petites chaussures blanches, que Cuddy avait dût acheter pour l'occasion. Puis, le diagnosticien l'accompagna faire sa toilette. Il lui lava la figure et lui brossa les cheveux avant de la laisser finir pour aller enfiler son costume. Il entra dans la chambre et se dirigea vers l'armoire où il avait, la veille, rangé son costume.

Tu es magnifique, approuva une voix derrière la porte qu'il aurait pu reconnaitre entre milles.

Cuddy s'approcha doucement de lui. House fut subjugué par sa beauté. Dans une robe bustier blanche ornée d'un nœud noir et lui arrivant au dessus des genoux, elle était magnifique.

- Tu es ... belle, arriva juste à sortir l'homme.  
- Merci. Toi aussi. Et Rachel aussi. D'ailleurs, merci de t'être occupé d'elle.

Il restèrent quelques secondes les yeux dans les yeux avant que Cuddy décide d'aller se coiffer. House la suivit.

- Tu sais que cette robe fait vraiment ressortir tes seins ?  
- C'est vrai ? Mais tu es ... Jaloux !  
- Moi ? Jaloux ? Hey, Cuddy, surveilles tes arrières parce que si l'un d'entre nous doit être jaloux de l'autre, je pense que mon corps d'Apollon l'emporterait sur le tien qui a triplé de volume en moins de quatre mois.

House ne fit pas attention sur le coup, mais Cuddy était sur le point de pleurer. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il leva la tête qu'il aperçu les larmes coulants sur les joues de sa fiancée.

- Lisa, c'était de l'humour ! S'excusa-t-il alors.  
- Je sais mais ... C'est le bébé, il donne des coups, et en plus, Wilson se mari aujourd'hui et tout le monde va le féliciter alors qu'on sait que ce mariage finira par un divorce !

House lui ouvrit ses bras et essuya une larme qui roulait sur la joue de sa future-femme.

- Allez, Cuddles. Finit de te préparer et on y va, d'accord ? Proposa House.  
- D'accord, finit-elle avant de se nettoyer la figure.

House fila dans la chambre à Rachel et la trouva assise par terre, en train de jouer aux poupées. Il la prit par la main et descendit avec elle. Entre temps, Lisa avait eu le temps de lui attacher les cheveux en un simple petit chignon. Il était déjà neuf heures. House installa la petite devant la télé et se regarda dans le miroir avant de resserrer son nœud papillon. Puis, derrière, son reflet, Lisa réapparue divinement maquillée et ses cheveux retombant en cascade sur ses épaules.

- On peut y aller, maintenant ! Ordonna Cuddy, qui trouvait que la famille était déjà assez en retard pour rester trainer.  
- Oui, Môman.  
- Papa, Maman c'est pas ta maman, c'est ma maman.  
- Hum, tu as raison, Microbe. Un enfant ne serais pas capable de faire ça ! Répliqua alors l'infirme avant de mettre une main au cul de sa fiancée.  
- HOUSE ! Cria Cuddy, surprise par son geste.

L'homme ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner vers sa compagne et bougea sa main de ses fesses pour la déplacer dans la sienne. Puis, toute la famille s'installa dans la voiture avant de s'en aller pour de bon en direction du lieu de la cérémonie.

Un grand jardin remplit de fleurs de toutes sortes, un lieu bondés de gens inconnus au couple et, la cerise sur le gâteau, une Julia dans une robe bustier qui était ... extrêmement plumée !

- Combien elle a tué de poules ? Persifla House en voyant la mariée s'approcher d'eux.  
- Rien qu'une petite centaine ! Répondit discrètement Lisa avant d'afficher un sourire forcé sur son visage quand la concernée s'approcha d'elle en ouvrant grand les bras.

House laissa Rachel, Julia et Lisa pour aller retrouver son meilleur ami, se trouvant au bar.

- Jimmy, c'est pas le moment se se saouler, la cérémonie n'a pas encore commencée.  
- House, je stresse, déclara soudainement Wilson.  
- Tu stresses pourquoi ? Tu es allergique au plumes ? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu ferais mieux de partir en courant.  
- House, c'est pas le moment.  
- Non, mais sérieusement, Wiwi. Combien tu l'as payé, cette robe ?  
- House ! Tu penses vraiment que je dois me marier aujourd'hui ?

House écarquilla les yeux.

- Wilson, est-ce que tu l'aimes ?  
- Bien sûr que je l'aime.  
- Dans ce cas, l'affaire est résolue.  
- Tu penses que ça se passera bien ?

Le diagnosticien leva les yeux au ciel. La cérémonie se passerait bien, c'était sûr. Mais l'après-mariage, finirait, comme les autres, par un divorce.

- Oui, ça se passera bien.

Wilson esquissa un léger sourire, rassuré par les paroles de son meilleur ami.

- Alors, quand est-ce que vous saurez le sexe du bébé ? Demanda l'oncologue pour changer de sujet de conversation.  
- Mercredi.  
- Cuddy n'est pas trop excitée ?  
- Tu parles, elle peut encore attendre trois jours, hein.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans que personne n'ose ouvrir la bouche, jusqu'à ce que ...

- 2200 dollars.

House fronça les sourcils et tourna sa tête vers son meilleur ami.

- Le prix de la robe.

Ils rirent quelques instants avant que Wilson ne quitte l'infirme pour aller se préparer car il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes avant le début de la cérémonie. House rejoignit donc Cuddy et Rachel, qui étaient assises l'une à côté de l'autre sur des chaises décorées de rose.

- Papa ! Cria alors Rachel.  
- Du calme, Rachel, pria Cuddy  
- Papa, ça va commencer ! Et tu as vu la reine des poules ? Tu savais que c'était une reine, toi Papa ? Parce que moi, c'est Maman qui me l'a dit. Mais, c'est un secret. Tu le diras à personne, hein Papa ?  
- Promis.

Rachel afficha un grand sourire sur son petit visage avant de reprendre sa place à côté de sa mère. House s'installa lui aussi à côté de sa fiancée. Puis, la cérémonie débuta.

Des filles de jeune âge avançaient dans l'allée en souriant et en lançant des pétales de fleurs derrière elle. Puis, vint le tour de la mariée. Elle se dandinait dans sa robe moulante au niveau des seins et plumée pour le reste. Quelques plumes se détachaient sans que personne n'y fasse attention. Et pour finir, Wilson, dans un costume impeccable et des chaussures vernies. Le rabbin qui était déjà prêt commença son discours. House ne prenait même pas la peine d'écouter et posa discrètement sa main sur la cuisse de Cuddy.

- House, arrête moi ça tout de suite ! Pesifla Lisa.  
- Je sais que tu en as envie, répondit-il avant de remonter ses doigts vers l'entrejambe de la jeune femme.

Elle le laissa faire quelques secondes emportée par le désir puis, revenant à la réalité, elle chassa sa main de sa jambe. House s'ennuyait. Il s'imaginait déchirer cette robe et arracher à l'aide de ses dents les sous-vêtements de la femme à côté de lui. Au lieu de ça, il devait suivre cette cérémonie tellement ennuyante. Et cette robe, quelle horreur. Comment porter une telle chose le jour de son mariage ? Il s'imaginait à penser Cuddy, resplendissante, le jour de leur cérémonie. Son regard qui croiserait le sien et puis le baiser. Un mélange de passion et de tendresse. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses paupières s'étaient fermées. Et, quand il les ouvrit, Julia et Wilson échangeaient un baiser des plus ... baveux. Et, les mariés se mirent à sourire et à marcher à entre les bancs sous les pétales de roses lancées par les plus jeunes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est pathétique.  
- House, c'est un mariage.  
- C'est ce que je disais.

Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel et applaudit avec la foule ses amis. Rachel faisait de même et, voyant son père ne pas acclamer, elle lui prit ses mains et les frappa l'une contre l'autre. Rachel sourit de toutes ses dents et House lui rendit son sourire. Le reste du mariage se passa dans le jardin. Wilson avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre, et Julia ne quittait jamais son mari des yeux. Vers vingt et une heure, la famille rentra chez elle. Lisa alla coucher Rachel, qui s'endormit tout de suite, fatiguée par cette journée. Puis, la jeune femme rejoignit son compagnon dans la chambre. Elle ôta ses chaussures et essaya de dézipper sa robe. En vain.

- House ..., demanda-t-elle.  
- T'exagères, Cuddles.  
- Juste pour l'enlever, s'il te plait.

Il se leva du lit, puis s'approcha d'elle derrière son dos. Il attrapa la fermeture éclair qui descendit doucement. Une fois la robe à ses pieds, Cuddy se retourna vers lui. House saisit ses hanches et effleura ses lèvres. Ils se retrouvèrent vite sur le lit, l'un sur l'autre. Lisa retira le T-shirt de son futur mari. Ses seins nus pouvaient maintenant se frotter contre son torse musclé. House baissa son pantalon et se retrouva en caleçon. Il parsema de baiser la nuque de la jeune femme, qui ne put retenir un gémissement. Puis, il arriva au niveau de ses seins. Il lecha son téton durci par le plaisir. Le corps de la femme était secouée par des spasmes de plaisir. Lorsque l'homme enfonça un doigt en elle, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Le diagnosticien enfonça ensuite un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième en elle, tout en pressant son clitoris. Quelques minutes après, House décida que le moment était venu. Il sortit son phallus de son boxer puis, l'enfonça dans l'entrejambe de sa future-femme, qui lâcha un long soupir de plaisir. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme presque simultanément. A bout de souffle, ils étaient allongés, l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

- House.

- Oui ? Répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

- On va se marier.

- Oui ...

- Et on va avoir un bébé.

- Un petit mec.

- Greg, ce bébé sera une fille.

- On verra bien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que pour l'instant, tes seins ont pratiquement doublé de volume. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, évidemment.

- House, dors.

- Fait de beaux rêves.

- Je t'aime, House.

Quelques secondes passèrent.

- Moi aussi, Cuddy.

Un mariage de prévu et un nouveau membre dans la petite famille. Le changement était de taille, ces temps-ci dans la famille. Mais, pour eux, cela ne changeait rien car, l'amour qu'ils se portaient les uns pour les autres ne pouvaient qu'accroitre au fur et à mesure du temps et, le plus important : il était inépuisable.

THE END.

* * *

_Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?_


End file.
